Venom
Venom "I was in the darkness so the darkness I became." Information Backstory Venom was born as a stray in a very busy city. She was named for her venom-colored eyes. When she was born, her father left her mother to fend for her siblings by herself, making it even more risky to leave and find food. She had three brothers who loved to roughhouse with her. Although, one day while her brothers and herself were sitting in an alleyway, waiting for their mother to return, they witnessed her being taken by humans into a cage in which they took to the pound. Seeing her mother struggle was extremely traumatic to Venom and she still isn't fully recovered from that experience. Ever since then, she has had a special hatred for humans. The siblings were left by themselves while the only thing they could eat was rotting garbage. But they came again. The humans. They hooked a rope around the pups necks, holding them still as they dumped them into separate cages and drove to the wretched pound. Venom, being a puppy, was soon bought from the pound. Her new owner immediately stuck her outside, a tight chain around her neck and securing her into the ground. Every time she tried to wail for help, the abusive human came over and tightened the chain more. She was fed small, rotting scraps and began loosing weight fast. Venom was taught to bite and snarl, and she bit her owners hand agressively when they leaned in to beat her. It was a mistake. The chain was removed from her throat while the humans tightly gripped her scruff, climbing a ladder and slamming her onto the roof of the garage. The adolescent had no way to get off, as the drop from the garage would surely kill her. She was left there overnight, staring at the ground from the roof. Since that time, she has a deathly fear of heights. The human neglected to feed her for days and when they finally came over to give her a rotten apple core, she snapped. The young dog catapulted from the ground, the chain stuck in the ground coming loose, allowing her to slam her weight into the human, interlocking her dagger-like fangs into its exposed leg, shaking madly, tearing the flesh easily. It whooped and yelled, trying to control the blood flow but Venom sprinted out of the yard, panting profusely until she finally made it to the forest, and heading deeper, the marshes, the place that seemed to call to her. She is home. Description Venom is a massive, intimidating, belligerent, and young Leonberger dog. Her pelage is thick and varied with patches of black, light gray, dull brown, dull orange and little bits of tan. She has striking, venom-colored eyes and short muzzle. Broad and burly shoulders, monolithic and dangerous fangs, curled and sharpened claws. She is a nightmare. Statistics Fighting- 9/10 Hunting- 5/10 Velocity- 5/10 Agility- 6/10 Leadership- 8/10 Strength- 9/10 Herbal Knowledge- 0/10 Intelligence- 7/10 Approachability- 7/10 Stealth- 6/10 Climbing- 3/10 Personality She is cruel and unholy to her enemies and enjoys fighting, although she attempts to be caring and thoughtful towards her packmates, always trying to make sure they have a say in big decisions. She is extremely young for a leader, approximately four years old, however, that doesn't mean she is less capable of things, or inexperienced, it means she is starting leadership young, and has more time to be a leader. Her methods may seem unnecessarily violent, but she believes that it's the easiest, (and more fun), way to teach traitors and or trespassers lessons. Humans are her favorite prey. Revenge is something Venom extremely looks forwards to, especially towards humans. Venom enjoys making jokes and being humorous, mostly during bad times. And, she strictly keeps secrets, and is a good listener, however unlikely it may seem. Likes Violence Leading Marshland Loyalty Strength Humor Dislikes Unintelligence Dishonesty Weakness Obnoxiousness Arrogance Humans Fears Failing Hights Dark, tight spaces Category:Dogs Category:OC Pages